


你好，我是——等等，什么？

by white_lemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: Tony真的应该好好记住所有人的电话号码。Steve也该别再接陌生电话。他们绝对天生一对。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	你好，我是——等等，什么？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello, This Is- Wait, What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077675) by [shrill_fangirl_screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming). 



几乎所有人都劝他别再接陌生电话。

Sam说这很傻，Nat觉得太危险，Clint则认为这是在浪费时间。但Steve不喜欢别人没注意到自己打错了电话，然后和别人发生“为什么不接我电话”之类的争吵，而且表明“你好，这里是Steven Rogers。不，不是xxx，你可能打错电话了，先生/女士。这个号码是616-704-1918。没关系。祝你拥有愉快的一天！”只要花上几分钟。再说了，他又不是整天都接到这样的电话。

因此当他抱着书享受慵懒的周日午后时光时，他没有理由不接那个陌生的号码。

“你好，这里是——”

“火势大部分已经控制住了，不过Dummy大概要大发雷霆，我的意思是，Jarvis说过这是个糟糕的主意，但我觉得他这是在跟我发泄，他问我你是谁，搞得好像你不在我的快速拨号键上，我只是——”

“对不起？”

“不是你的错，”电话另一头传来一声闷响。“你明确告诉过我不要这样做，Rhodey，因为你会替我觉得良心不安，这挺好的，但这儿好多东西着火了，我该怎么办？”

“你喊消防队了吗？”

“我打给了Pepper，她冲我大吼大叫，之后我打给了你——操！”对面发出轰隆一声巨响。“操，那个花了我72小时完成的东西着火了，Rhodey，快想办法！”

Steve眨了眨安：“我想你弄错——”

“优先等级？我是说，没错，也许你从第一天起就一直在跟我说，但是Dummy开始用灭火器闹事儿，Jarvis在我让他锁门的时候聊什么树莓，我在想这是件可能类似或者接近错误的事情。”

Steve心底仍有一小部分理智认为他该礼貌地告诉电话对面的男人他拨错号码了，但这通疯狂的电话让他不禁问道：“你当时试图做什么？”

那头发出大大的叹息，“我在尝试缩小那个该死的反应堆，然后就炸了，好吧，这不是我的错——”

“我真心觉得你应该叫消防队，而且——”

“Rhodey，你知道他们不会接我电话，”电话那边的男人有些恼火，“他们要我自己搞定，因为我这辈子着火的限额已经满了，我跟他们说跟本没有什么限额，接着Dummy用灭火器揍了他们，可能让事情恶化——不，Dummy，不要打火——操，他把该死的灭火器扔火里去了，我完了，彻底完了。”

Steve能怎么办呢？有针对这种情况的草案吗？某个家伙的房子着火了，他没有能力处理，而这通电话已经打了太长时间，现在才告诉他打错估计会很奇怪，老天——“你能逃出去吗？”

一阵匆忙的脚步声。“电梯没反应。”

“当然了，它着火了，”Steve说道，“试试楼梯或者应急门。要么逃生梯。”

“我的天，我打赌它叫这个是应为可以用它从火灾现场逃离，”打错电话的人说道，“这就跟我那天知道纸杯蛋糕是装在纸杯里一模一样。”

这也许是Steve有幸参与过最奇怪也最有趣的电话，这其中包括那个仍不时给他打电话说些名人们阴谋论的疯女人。“现在怎么样了？你出去了吗？”

“我还在找楼梯。”

“你不知道楼梯在哪儿？”

“我一直都坐电梯！等会儿，有电话来——Jarvis还没上线，天啊，接通，接通，接通！！”

一个新的声音加入进来。“Tony，你他妈疯了吗？Pepper打给我说你又炸了实验室，像只这个月被砍了三次头的鸡一样乱窜——”

“Rhodey？”打错电话的人愣了愣，“但——等等，那我刚刚打给的是谁？”

Steve尴尬地咧了咧嘴。“呃，我叫SteveRogers我觉得你可能打错电话了，但你那边着火了，我试着帮忙？”

“你没注意到那不是我？”另一个肯定就是Rhodey的人惊了。

又传来一声低沉的爆炸：“等下，有点忙！”

“快给我滚出来——你在哪儿？”Rhodey问。

“工作室。”

Rhodey低吼一声，“哪个工作室？”

“那个工作室！Stark大厦，伙计，我还有什么工作——”

“我在阿富汗！”Rhodey咬牙切齿，“我没法把你这混蛋拖出工作间——”

Steve做了个心算。“我可以赶去Stark大厦。我住在大概20个街区外。我有辆摩托车，可以很快赶到那里，能帮上忙吗？”

“我们不知道你——”

“可以！”打错电话的人——Tony？——大喊，“快来，带上威士忌。”

Steve皱眉：“我不喝酒。”

“别给他带酒，”Rhodey严厉道，“Tony，这人可能——”

“我发誓我不是什么坏人，”将书签塞进《发条橘子》里，拿上钥匙。“不过如果你需要去医院或者——”

“你要是能把那人带去医院，我愿意付你1000美金，”Rhodey道，“我的意思是，我会让Tony付你1000美金。”

Steve做了个鬼脸，“没这个必要，我也没什么事情——”

“楼梯！”

“Tony，是你他妈设计的这栋楼，你不知道楼梯在哪儿吗？”

就在这一瞬，Steve灵光一闪，突然意识到打错电话的人是谁。Tony，一个在Stark大厦能把东西炸飞的发明家，1000美金说给就给。“等等……Tony Stark？”

“就是那个，现在身上烧着的人——但是楼梯！我很快就下来！快骑上你的摩托车，神秘人，帮我拯救我的机器人！”

“好的，很快就来，”Steve挂断电话。“我的人生怎么会变成这样？”他暗自嘀咕。

***

果然，几分钟后，当他飞驰道Stark大厦——穿过拥堵的车流，挨了不少喇叭和咒骂——Tony Stark本人就站在外边儿盯着大楼看。

“说实话，我以为会有夸张的浓烟，”Steve说着走到他面前。

“嗯哼，然后消防局就不得不介入。要只是我的工作间，他们才懒得管。我一出来，Jarvis就抽掉了房间里空气，灭了火。不需要消防员，”Tony依旧一眨不眨的注视着大楼。

Steve双手插兜：“不能用洒水装置？”

Tony摇摇头，“会弄坏我的机器人。”他终于转向Steve：“嗨，我是Tony Stark”

“Steve Rogers，”他伸出手。

Tony愉悦又困惑地看着它，随后握了握，在Steve掌上留下油烟污渍。“这还挺疯狂的，接陌生电话——”

“我知道，我知道，朋友都说我不能这样做，但我只想让他们知道自己打错了电话！”

Tony眨了眨眼：“本来打算说‘并且没有立刻挂掉房子着火人的电话’，不过也行。敏感话题？”

“自从我接了个电话，听一个女人咆哮Mandy Patinkin【1】不是真正的Mandy Patinkin，而是一个邪恶的幽灵，我应该仅存能拯救世界的四个人之一后，我朋友就不停叨叨这件事。”

“我从来不接不认识的人打来的电话，”Tony道，“Mandy Patinkin是谁？”

Steve微微压低声音：“你好。我是InigoMontoya【2】。你杀了我父亲——”

“准备好迎接死亡吧，”Tony接话，“那家伙不可能统治世界。”

Steve耸耸肩：“在《公主新娘》首映6个月零6天6小时后，他被绑架并克隆，此后恶魔取代了他。”他翘起嘴角。那是通挺吓人的电话，不过作为谈资还是很不错的，只要他不理会对方仍定期打电话告知最新情况就好。“朋友和我还会拿假Mandy Patinkin和他的审判日开玩笑。”

“你还在接陌生电话？”

“嗯。”

Tony再次眨了眨眼：“好吧，我想火已经没了，我可以上楼了——”

“你确定吗？你朋友好像非常坚持让我带你去医院。”

Tony退后几步，语速飞快：“谁？我？我很好，只是轻微的擦伤和灼伤，或者吸入烟雾——咳——我需要上楼，你知道，离开这里，好了，再见——”

他飞快跑走了。

这还真是——让人失望，Steve想到。TonyStark是……个有趣的人，很有幽默感，而且真的很可爱。Steve不介意载他去医院，但这不是他的本意。Tony Stark工作室着火和Mandy Patinkin宇宙计划/信徒被他一起存放在脑海深处的一个盒子里，然后转身离开。

电话响了起来。是Tony。

“呃，我有点喜欢我打错电话的那个人，但是他看着我炸了自己的工作室，而且我只见过他一次，他一定觉得我是个变态，帮我，Rhodes——”

“不是Rhodes。”

“噢，”一阵长时间的沉默，“所以，我刚刚——”

“喝咖啡吗？”

“现在？”Tony拔高了声音。

“我能看见你。”Steve转身看着Stark大厦，没错，他能看见Tony Stark在门后来回踱步。他挥了挥手。Tony也冲他挥了一下。“没有比现在更好的时候了。省的我来回跑一趟。”

“我闻到烟味儿了。”

“没关系。”

“我脑袋好像还有点流血。”

“我们可以先去医院，在喝咖啡。”

“这样最好了。”

“好。”

“很棒。”

“绝了。”

“太妙了。”

Steve笑起来：“你要出来，还是打算跟我说一整天的同义词。”

他看见Tony梳了下头发：“当然，我，呃，马上来。”

“等会见，”Steve挂了电话。有场奇妙的咖啡约会等着他呢。

FIN

1 美国男演员，代表作《犯罪心理》  
2 Mandy Patinkin在电影《公主新娘》饰演的角色


End file.
